The Events of the Day
by theblacklister
Summary: Ruka and Mikan share a date while Natsume is gone on a mission. Who will confess?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Lot's of things could be said about Sakura Mikan. Generally, something that could easily be said about Mikan is that she was not the brightest star in the sky. There were many who surpassed her in academics like her best friend Imai Hotoru. However, Mikan could shine very brightly in her particular constellation of Alice Academy because she had the wonderful ability to make people happy and be cheerful despite very grim circumstances. This story follows one of these times when Mikan made everyone around her, especially one blonde boy who had very attractive pheromones, to animals at least, very happy.

Nogi Ruka was this particular boy in question. He was much shyer and less demanding than his best friend Hyuuga Natsume. On this particular morning in question, just a few days after class 2-B had been promoted, the class was discussing what to do with its upcoming trip to Central Town.

"Hotoru!" she exclaimed as she bounded into the classroom one morning. She was promptly hit over the head by the object of her affection.

"Idiot" a dark haired boy murmurmed. He was close to correct. These events happended almost every morning but seemed to not make a dent in her mind.

Yuu went to Mikan and helped her stand up. As classes started that morning, she continued to set between Ruka and Natsume. She noticed Natsume was being even more surly today than usual. He must either be expecting a mission or just returned from one.

In between classes Yuu told Mikan some ill news. Mikan could not think of anything worse than Hotaru and Yuu not being able to go to Central Town. Her friends were required to attend a class representative meeting with the promise to be stuck there for most of the day. She was not sure if she would be able to live with the disappointment. However, her ears perked up when she heard Natsume and Ruka.

"I'm sorry, I have to be gone tomorrow" Natsume said mulishly. There was no need to elaborate because they all knew what this meant.

"Ruka-pyon! Do you want to go with me to town tomorrow? I want to get Howalon and go to a movie" Mikan was looking extremely excited and not at all as if it were one of the saddest days of her life, which it had been moments before.

Ruka glanced nervously from Mikan to Natusme. Her face was hopeful while his turned even more sour.

"Who would want to spend a day with you?" Natsume said snarkily.

"I didn't ask you, pervert!"

Ruka was torn and continued to between Mikan and Natsume when suddenly his decision was made for him.

Mikan grabbed Ruka's hand and said "I'll see you tomorrow on the bus!" and then ran off.

Ruka looked sideways at his best friend who was not looking back. He watched Natsume leave the classroom and sighed. He knew tomorrow could end up being a very disasterous day.

Mikan ran to Ruka as he waited to get on the bus. They talked with their fellow classmates who all apparently were quite excited to see the same movie Mikan wanted to see. It was decided that they would all go together.

The movie was an animated feature about a girl saves her family from some kind spell. After the movie which Ruka had suffered through, it was particularly girly, he insisted that they go to the petshop so he could enjoy himself too as well as reclaim a bit of masculinity. Mikan wondered how having animals fawn all over you could make someone feel manly, but she didn't ask.

As they entered the pet shop and all the animals instantly rushed Ruka who opened his arms and embraced them all in a hug. Mikan tried to refrain from laughter but was unsuccessful. She thought how nice it must be to have an Alice which could actually do something interesting. Granted, her Alices came in very useful, but they did not bring her the enjoyment that Ruka and some of the others got from their Alices.

Mikan continued to think along these lines while in pet shop. After a harassed owner finally chased them out for causing too much of a disturbance, they left to sounds of howls and whimpers. Turning back, it looked as though the animals were about charge the owner for making Ruka leave. She continued to be introspective, and since it was the first time she had ever made such an attempt, it took a little while to get used too. It was starting to make her head hurt. However, she was growing more curious about how others used their Alices.

"Ruka-pyon" she asked "What's the best part of your Alice?"

He turned to her puzzled. "I suppose I don't really know. Since I have always had it, I can't separate it from myself. But, I guess I enjoy being able to communicate with animals." He saw she was looking down. "Sakura-san, are you alright?"

"I've been thinking recently how great it must be to have a practical Alice. One whose results you can see and use and brings enjoyment to yourselft and others. I know my Alice can be useful but I can't simply make it do something. I have to wait for something to happen to me. Do you understand?"

Ruka looked at her. "That may be true. But you have to think of all the benefits you give without your Alice."

Mikan looked confused.

Ruka continued, "Sakura-san, everybody likes you. Though some people may tease you, no one dislikes you. You're an important member of the class. You're always ready to help. That's a rare gift. You may be little ditzy, but you can somehow make everyone around you as happy as you always are."

She blushed and said "That's not true. Natsume hates me"

"Well, umm. He's a special case" said Ruka uncomfortably. He sighed trying to think of something that would cheer her up. "Mikan, would you like to go get some Howalon now?"

This worked as Ruka knew it would. Mikan had many good qualities and one of them was her inability to stay upset long. They continued on their way to the candy store, and Ruka decided in an effort to cheer Mikan up even more, he offered to by the Howalon which she gladly accepted. Seeing her so cheerful and happy from the candy, he offered to go window shopping with her for Yuu's birthday next week. He was not particularly good friends with Yuu, but it allowed him to get to spend more time listening to her happy chatter.

As they crossed crowded streets filled with students, they were separated for a moment. Mikan decided they should not be split up even for an instant especially when the two of them were having so much fun so she grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer to her so she could tell him something.

Ruka went red and sent up a thankful prayer that Natsume wasn't anywhere near. He decided that he was going to enjoy his Natsume-free but Mikan-full day. He felt mildly guilty for enjoying himself so much with the girl his friend liked, but he liked her too!

Afterall, Natsume had yet to make a move on her, and she certainly thought Natsume disliked her. From her point of view, she was the target of extreme dislike in which Natsume singled her out from all the rest of the class. She hadn't noticed that she was one of the few peopleand the only girl singled out by Natsume at all.

After Mikan bought Yuu's gift, a notebook, Ruka carried the bag while Mikan carried the candy so it would be in easy access for her to eat on the way.

It was past three now and Mikan suggested that they walk back to the elementary campus because it was such a nice day with which Ruka was quick to agree. Mikan smiled at him as they walked back to the campus.

After several minutes, he realized there was someone following them in the distance. He grimaced. Natsume must be back from his mission early. This could either be very good or very bad because it either meant the mission had been an easy success or that drastic measures had been taken end the conflict early. Without a doubt, he was sure to be in a horrible mood due to the scene about to take place before him.

Mikan had not noticed that they heat in the air was increasing quite quickly.

"Ruka" she asked and turned around to look at him. He was not prepared for her sudden stop and walked into her. He hurriedly stepped back.

"Yes?" he said nervously. He knew Natsume was somewhere near.

"Ruka, do you have someone you like?" she asked trying to be sly but failing completely.

"Umm" was just about all Ruka could muster. His brain was not working well. "Why do you ask?"

"Because" she suddenly looked down at her shuffling feet. "Because, I like you, Ruka" she finished.

He did not know what to say or do. His mind was going in several directions very quickly. One direction was thrilled that the girl he liked had just confessed to him. One direction was going to what he might want to do with the girl who had just confessed to him. Another wondered how long he would be able stand there until Mikan expected some kind of response. A very delayed one realized that Natsume had just heard this confession.

"Umm" was all he managed to get out with his brain divided among so many thoughts. "Mikan" he began. What on earth did he actually tell her? He wanted to say yes so much.

"Yes" he said. He might be a horrible friend for accepting, but he would have expected Natsume to say yes if Mikan had confessed to him. Well, actually, if that had happened, Natsume would have been incredibly pleased but probably would have mocked Mikan for at least the next three years.

Mikan threw her arms around Ruka's neck and kissed his cheek. The air suddenly became extremely hot and there was a crackling sound near by as if several trees had been set on fire.

"Ruka-kun" she exclaimed "This makes me so happy. I have liked you almost as long as I can remember."

"Really" he said sheepishly. She grabbed his hand once again as they continued to walk back the elementary dorms.

Ruka had noticed that Natsume had left them. He sighed at looked down at the girl next to him who he too had liked almost from his first meeting her. He thought how lucky he was to have her confess to him because he knew he probably would never have been brave enough to confess to her. He also knew that the next time in class would be extremely difficult, but if she was brave enough to tell him, he would be brave enough to stick it out.


End file.
